Pequeñas Cosas
by Miichy CrissColfer
Summary: El amor cura las inseguridades...


**~Pequeñas Cosas~**

Blaine aun seguía inseguro de sí mismo, claro, la conversación con Kurt le ayudo mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda recuperar esa seguridad tan rápido, toda la noche paso despierto aún tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, mucho dirán que se ahoga en un vaso de agua, pero no saben que la gente es la que te hace inseguro gracias a sus malditos insultos y prejuicios, este día se supone que lo pasaría con Kurt pero decidió ir a recorrer las calles de New York solo y pensando.

Ya llegada la noche pensó que ya era hora de regresar al loft, en estos momentos necesitaba estar con su prometido aunque la inseguridad se lo comiera poco a poco, al llegar la casa estaba llena de velas y un camino de rosas hacia el piano, esto le pareció muy raro por lo que empezó a buscar a Kurt con la mirada hasta que sintió unos brazo rodeando su cintura y una cabeza que se recostaba en su hombro.

"Que tal tu día cariño?" – susurro Kurt en su oreja aspirando su aroma.

"Bien, supongo, que es todo esto?" – tomo las manos de Kurt que aún permanecían en su cintura.

"Bueno, me tome la libertad de preparar algo para ti, así que, necesito que te sientes aquí" – lo dirigió hacia una silla frente al piano en la cual Blaine se sentó.

Kurt se sentó en el banquillo de cuero cerca del piano, empezando a tocar una melodía…

_~Your hand fits in mine (Tu mano encaja en la mía)  
Like it's made just for me (como si estuviera hecha justo para mí)  
But bear this in mind (pero ten esto en cuenta)  
It was meant to be (debía ser así)  
And i'm joining up the dots (y estoy uniendo los puntos)  
With the freckles on your cheeks (con las pecas de tus mejillas)  
And it all makes sense to me (y todo toma sentido para mí)~_

Blaine no sabia que hacer, lo único que pudo hacer fue ver al amor de su vida a los ojos…

_~I know you've never loved (Sé que nunca te han gustado)  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile,(las arrugas junto a tus ojos cuando sonríes)  
You've never loved (nunca te han gustado)  
Your stomach or your thighs (tu estomago o tus muslos)  
The dimples in your back (los hoyuelos en tu espalda)  
At the bottom of your spine (al final de tu columna)  
But i'll love them endlessly (pero yo los amaré constantemente)~_

_~I won't let these little things _  
_Slip out of my mouth (No dejaré que estas pequeñas cosas se escapen de mi boca)_  
_But if i do (pero si lo hago)_  
_It's you (es a ti)_  
_Oh it's you (oh, es a ti)_  
_They add up to (a lo que llevan)_  
_I'm in love with you (Estoy enamorado de ti)_  
_And all these little things (y de todas estas pequeñas cosas)~_

Lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Blaine, a veces no sabia que había hecho como para merecer a alguien tan maravilloso…

_~I know you've never loved the sound of your voice tape (Sé que nunca te ha gustado el sonido grabado de tu voz )_  
_You know want to know how much weigh (nunca quieres saber cuánto pesas)_  
_You still have to squeeze into your jeans (todavía tienes que meterte en tus pantalones)_  
_But you're perfect to me (pero tú eres perfecto para mí)~ _

Kurt, le guiño un ojo a Blaine, el deseaba, anhelaba y quería con todas sus fuerzas que la inseguridad de su prometido se fuera para siempre, quería hacer que el morocho viera todas las maravillosas cosas que poseía, un cuerpo no lo era todo y el nunca lo dejaría de amar…

___~I won't let these little things _  
_Slip out of my mouth (No dejaré que estas pequeñas cosas se escapen de mi boca)_  
_But if i do (pero si lo hago)_  
_It's you (es a ti)_  
_Oh it's you (oh, es a ti)_  
_They add up to (a lo que llevan)_  
_I'm in love with you (Estoy enamorado de ti)_  
_And all these little things (y de todas estas pequeñas cosas)~_

_~I've just let these little things (acabo de dejar que estas pequeñas cosas) _  
_Slip out of my mouth (se escapen de mi boca)_  
_Because it's you (porque es a ti)_  
_Oh it's you (oh, es a ti)_

Kurt se paro de donde estaba sentado para acercarse a Blaine y tomar sus manos entre las suyas…

_~I won't let these little things _  
_Slip out of my mouth __(No dejaré que estas pequeñas cosas se escapen de mi boca)_  
_But if it's true (pero si es verdad)_  
_It's you (es a ti)_  
_It's you (es a ti)_  
_They add up to (a lo que llevan)_  
_I'm in love with you (Y estoy enamorado de ti)_  
_And all your little things (y de todas tus pequeñas cosas)~_

Con esas últimas palabras Kurt abrazo a Blaine y lo beso de una forma tan dulce y tan especial que ambos se derritieron en los brazos de cada uno.

"Nunca olvides que te amo, nunca olvides que para mí eres perfecto y nunca pero nunca olvides que lo que te hace especial para mi es tu corazón, jamás me importara como lucirás, yo me enamore de ti, no de tu físico y quiero que me permitas protegerte de la misma manera en la que me proteges okey?" – esas palabras salieron como una promesa de la cual ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar, Blaine con lo único que respondió fue con otro beso también cargado de promesas…

~fin~

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! esque ni se que decir! Quiero que el bendito pelon ponga a Kurt a cantarle eso a Blaine & el desgraciado no lo hara! :'( bueno el caso es que, si no lo tienes en la serie lo tienes en un One-Shot no? Asdfghjkl espero les haya gustado! :3**

**Besos**

**~Miichy :D**


End file.
